Fix It Yourself, Summerlands
"Fix It Yourself, Summerlands" is an season 2 episode of the Summerlands, in which the Summerlands start an unofficial repair service. Plot At the beginning, the Kids are in the Playground and are introduced to "The Flying Eduardo Brothers", another of the Summerlands' scams. As the Eds begin their pathetic performance, Patrick tries to impress Sarah with a move he saw on TV. Patrick then jumps off the top of the slide and breaks the teeter-totter. The kids then start to leave. After Double D suggests that they should pay someone to fix it, Zack then decides to start up their own repair service, which he thinks will be better than their failed Circus scam. Being the Eds, anything could happen... The Summerlands then arrive at their first customer's house, Jimmy's. His toy oven, which has cookies cooking in it, is broken and the cookies are burning so the Summerlands attempt to fix it. Zack sends Jimmy downstairs so he doesn't get in the way. Double D first suggests turning it off so Patrick pushes past and pulls off the off switch. Then things start to get worse; smoke is now coming out the top so Patrick just throws the oven into the wall, and voilà! Jimmy's oven opens up and the cookies fall out and burn the floor, causing them to fall through. The Summerlands leave and find Jonny 2x4, who has his head stuck in a tree outside his house. He asks the Summerlands to get some soap from his kitchen (with Plank) but while they are in Jonny's house, Patrick stupidly pulls out Jonny's sink, leaving them stuck there and having to fix it, with their "ultimate tool" - Patrick. After putting Jonny's sink together incorrectly, Ed accidentally pulls out a hot-water tank. The steam gives Eddy an idea, opening a sauna (in Jonny's House) called "Chez la Sweat". Sarah and Jimmy pass Jonny's house noticing their sign. They enter and are greeted by Double D who takes them to their facial bar. Double D then begins the facial with Sarah but Zack pours all the facial stuff (actually peanut butter) into a box thing, which is holding Sarah's head. Sarah's head then turns into a cube of peanut butter, while Zack works on Jimmy's hair. They then enter the grand sauna, which in there is Nazz, Kevin and Rolf. Rolf then decides to turn up the steam and his towel accidentally falls off, leaving him naked and scaring everyone away. Patrick then comes in (he was tied up to a support beam as a towel rack) and breaks off the support beam causing Jonny's house to collapse in a steamy explosion. Ouch! Now all the kids are stuck in the rubble of Jonny's destroyed house, and so is Zack's money! Jonny then enters with Plank and Zack escapes into his "Eduardo Brothers" costume and Patrick throws Double D and Zack towards a hydrant which he catches them on and explodes upwards leaving the Summerlands bouncing on top of the water spout. Location * Double D's House * The Cul-de-Sac Characters * Patrick * Double D * Zack * Kids Quotes Zack: "Man, those cookies are getting crispy!" Patrick: top part of Jimmy's oven blows up "Wait my brain is working!" Double D: Face with hat "I can't bear to look, has Rolf -- hat from face and sees what Patrick is holding IS THAT THE SUPPORT BEAM TO THE HOUSE!?" Patrick: What's a support beam? Zack: "Oh yeah, well they'll never catch..." off his sauna uniform, unveiling his costume from earlier "...The Flying Eduardo Brothers!" Double D: "You're still wearing that thing?" Zack: in on Jimmy and his broken oven "No joke when it's broke - don't be blue, Let Summerlands' Quick Repair Service fix it and you won't sue!" Double D: "You should have hired someone to fix that rhyme Zack… yeesh!" Jonny: (after getting unstuck fron the tree in his frontyard)HOMEWRECKERS!!! LOOK HOW UNHAPPY PLANK IS !!!